


（乙女向）邂逅

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	（乙女向）邂逅

码头忙碌着。

青年坐在码头边堆积的货物箱子上。海鸥拍打着翅膀，盘旋在高高立起的桅杆。阳光并不刺眼，他看着远处的船帆从海平面升起。

下船的乘客皆风尘仆仆，从船上下来的人都不会太舒适。在谢伊眼中，来来往往的人都是一样的。他们共享着同样的尘埃，同样的疲倦。

高挑的黑发女人从船上下来，软帽下露出的脸是来自异乡的面容。这让他不由得多看了几眼。谢伊发誓，他只是单纯地欣赏美好的景象罢了，然后他便望进了一双深色的眼。

他有些移不开视线。

直至她微微皱起了眉，谢伊才回过神来。他尽可能不让自己脸上露出尴尬的神色，于是他摆了摆手，“祝你有个愉快的一天，女士！”女人礼貌而疏离地朝他点了点头，她刚刚似乎笑了？

一场美好的邂逅也是美好一天的开始。

直到下午，这一天依旧是无趣的。

他在房顶上，悄无声息举起气步枪，瞄准潜伏在屋檐边的潜行者，发射出一记昏睡吹箭。吹箭刺入那名潜行者的身体，一阵痉挛，便从屋檐滚落。谢伊听见了重物坠地的声音。

昏睡吹箭不能杀死人，但谢伊觉得那潜行者再也没法动弹了。

他继续跟着鹰眼感官指引的方向，利落地从高处跃下，按倒了持着利刃正要行凶的潜行者，与此同时，尖利的袖剑也刺穿了那人的颈脖。

被潜行者堵至巷尾的人正是今晨港口那位令他侧目的女士。

那些匪帮的潜行者还会去伤害平民？

他思索了一会，决定放弃思考。“女士？又见面了。你有受伤吗？”

她的衣裙上沾上了潜行者的鲜血，一般的女人也许会惊声尖叫，或是面露不虞。可她没有。

女人没有说话，只是瞥了他一眼，谢伊看不出她眼神中是戒备还是感激。她太过冷静了，似乎根本不在意是否有人出手相助，也许她自己也能保持安全。但谢伊不会眼睁睁看着一个手无寸铁的普通女人陷入困境。

“你为什么会遭到他们的攻击？”

“我不知道。”她飞快答道，“这就是纽约吗？真是民风淳朴。”

谢伊哽了一下，“嗯……也不是这样。我希望这一切会变得更好。噢，我是说，你需要我陪同你到安全的地方吗，可爱的女士？”

“温妮莎。”她说，“这样叫我就行了。”

“谢伊·寇马克，……随便你怎么叫吧。”

他们走出了无人的小巷。“你很擅长应对这些凶徒。”温妮莎说，她应是注意到了他的袖剑，“有人会维护这座城市的秩序的。”

谢伊不置可否。

“那些人本不应该存在。”

到了宽敞的路上，又是另一副景象。家禽随意地在路上穿过，马车吆喝着行驶在路中央，溅起泥巴与污水，引来路人一片粗声粗气的咒骂。

谢伊也试图找出一两个话题，他曾经非常善于与姑娘们搭讪，他永远不会让这一段路变得沉默。但在温妮莎面前，他突然发现自己也并不能说出什么让她露出笑容的话语。当然，也不是每个姑娘，都能在看见他杀人后保持着镇定的模样。

“我是来纽约找……一个人。可惜我错过了时间，他已经离开纽约了。”她低声嘀咕着，“糟糕的生日。明天如果有船，我一定立刻离开这。”

“那可真遗憾。”谢伊说着，可他那轻快的语调完全听不出什么遗憾。“今天不见得是糟糕的一天，纽约也不会是座令人生厌的城市。女士，如果不介意，我可以带你在纽约走一走。”

她突然停住了脚步，似乎是在认真考虑。

“好。”

行程中也有无伤大雅的小插曲，比如那些阴魂不散的潜行者。谢伊真不明白这些潜行者为何对他这么热衷，他不就是……替纽约为民除害了嘛？温妮莎始终沉默地站在一边，看着他毫不犹豫地把这些凶徒处理干净。

说是随处走走，谢伊也真的只是随处走走罢了。再寻常不过的集市，他从商贩那儿买来几枝花，或是用几颗好看的石头从街边小孩那儿换来一颗糖，驻足在酒馆窗边，听那些从窗缝漏出的歌声与乐声。他把那颗糖留给自己，把那几支花递给温妮莎。他说从哪几个教堂顶看到的天空会很好看，可他也不能带着温妮莎去到教堂尖顶上。

比较意外的是，他遇见了芬尼根夫妇。谢伊已经很久没有再来拜访他们了，那对老夫妇则是异常欣喜，也许是谢伊依旧穿着他们已去世的儿子的衣服。

于是晚饭便在那对老夫妇的邀请下，留在芬尼根家解决了。也许芬尼根夫妇是想起了他们的儿子，也许是看见了他身边的温妮莎。老夫妇看向他们的眼神让谢伊有种久违的压力感，他还担心温妮莎是否会感觉不适应。

“那……是曾经照顾过我的好心人，我很感激他们。”

“他们也很喜欢你。”灯光下，温妮莎的眉眼也柔和起来，“你很不错。”

“你这样说总让我感觉有些怪，哈……”

这时夜幕刚降临。

谢伊觉得，以后他也应该……偶尔来拜访芬尼根夫妇了，他们真的过分热情。（“喂——谢伊，那姑娘是你的女伴吗？”“不是的芬尼根先生，我们才认识不到半天。”）

他偷偷侧过脸去看温妮莎，芬尼根夫人正替她把一朵花别在她的发辫上。

“年轻人应该多享受享受，只有我们这种老骨头才不能去凑热闹了。我的老朋友正办了一场宴会，就在隔壁酒馆，你们不去看看吗，谢伊？”

那是谢伊最习惯的热闹。男男女女们在狭小的空间里挽着手转着圈，和着凌乱的音乐，不用管身着的衣裳合不合适去跳一支舞，只要快乐就好。

他其实挺想加入这些人，但谢伊又觉得，这样站着看看，也挺好的。不早了，我得把温妮莎送回她的住处，他这样想。

“小伙子，去请她跳舞呀！”那些男女善意地哄笑着，“你是不敢吗？”

谢伊下意识想要戴上并不存在的兜帽，他也笑着，摊了摊手。

“你不想邀请我吗？”温妮莎开口道。这倒是有些出乎谢伊的意料了，他眨了眨眼，“当然不会？我怎么可能错过与可爱的女士共舞？但我以为你不会喜欢这种。”

“来吧。”她轻声说。她主动牵住了他的手。

他们在乐手悠扬的笛声中旋转着，那是一首再平凡不过的乡间小调。谢伊把手扶在她的腰间，温妮莎也轻盈地挽住他的手臂，在笨拙地踩到对方的脚时视线相碰，尴尬地相视一笑。她的鞋跟踩在木地板上，扬起的灰尘粘在她的裙摆。

笛声逐渐变得欢快起来，提琴、拨打乐器也加入了背景。他们不会是人群中的焦点，所有人都彻底投入到音乐之中，带有乡村风格的舞步越发轻快。温妮莎一开始并不适应这么欢快凌乱的节奏，但谢伊会是个好的引导者，而温妮莎也很快跟上了他的步伐。

一曲终了，又是一首新的曲子。耳边是嘈杂的人声，但再也没有比这一刻更安静的时候了。谢伊低头，看见她的发间还别着那朵他买的花。

直到深夜，乐声平息，人们也相继散开。

温妮莎平复着稍急促的呼吸，鬓角发丝也沾上一层薄汗。“还不错。”她说，“你踩到我脚了。”

“你也踩到我了，我们扯平。”

“不能扯平。那么，去喝点东西？我有点渴。”

“你认真的？我觉得女士最好不要和一个刚认识一天不到的男人去酒馆，也不应该让自己喝醉。”谢伊笑着拿过一瓶松子酒，“当然，今天是你的生日，我会保持清醒的。”

温妮莎抿着唇，似笑非笑。“你会后悔的。”

很快，谢伊就知道什么叫自作自受了。他自认为酒量还算不错，只是后来成为刺客后放纵自己的机会少了。但他也没想到这位看上去看起来比他年轻许多的女人……酒量不错。她始终眼神清明，坐在他的对面。

他也一杯接一杯地把酒液往嘴里灌，像是在较劲。温妮莎并没有说错，她绝对能保持清醒到最后。谢伊很久没有敞开喝个痛快了。以往无论放任自己喝得多么神志不清，也总会有人陪他一起醉倒。以前是连恩，他能与连恩勾肩搭背，一同趁着酒意找那些看不惯的小混混打上一架，再搂过个漂亮姑娘。后来是吉斯特，他收敛了许多，但吉斯特也是一个很好的酒友。

但同一位姑娘喝酒是不一样的。

谢伊不知道自己说了多少话，也不知道自己是不是将积压在心中许久的牢骚发泄出来。他不能说兄弟会的往事，不能说起里斯本那段痛苦的经历，于是这一切便化为醉中听不分明的呓语。女人温软的手心贴上他的脸，酒馆的气味应当是呛人的酒气，但他得到了片刻的安然。不是别的女人身上劣质脂粉的香气，不是浓郁的香水，也不是酒馆那令人逃避往事的眩晕的气味。

又一支酒瓶空了，磕倒在桌面发出沉闷的响声。

“你醉了。”

“现在是……什么时间？”他摇了摇头，周边的一切色块都变得光怪陆离，而在他视野中唯一清晰的，只有温妮莎的模样。她脸上没有一分醉意，在这狭小的酒馆中，拿着整瓶的廉价的酒，却仿佛处于宴会中心一般光彩夺目，然后逐渐模糊，闪烁。

“还没过午夜。你喝不过我，谢伊。”

“嗯。生日……快乐，我是今天第一个、也是最后一个对你说生日快乐的人吧，温妮莎……”

她唇边勾勒出一个温柔的笑。

“你是的。你也是今天唯一一个对我这样说的人。”

他发出了一声傻笑，便合上疲倦的眼，沉沉睡去。意识还清醒的最后一刻，谢伊知道她仍在这儿。

谢伊睁开了眼，宿醉带来的头晕目眩让他感到有些不适。他皱着眉，用力从桌面上撑起脑袋，酒馆窗户透进来的阳光洒在老旧的木桌上，也透过歪倒一桌的酒瓶，折射出刺目的光。

很明显，这已经是第二天了。

酒馆老板娘毫不客气要把这位瘫在桌上一整晚的醉鬼赶出去。“那位女士替你付过酒钱了。”她叉着腰这样喊道。

本来说让他陪这位来自异乡的女士好好走走，可到最后，也是他沉浸在自己的世界中不省人事，喝酒喝不过她，连酒钱也没能自己付，糟透了。

不过这也是愉快的一天，一场特别的邂逅。

谢伊揉着额头站起了身，腰带上别着的纸条顺着他的动作掉了下来。他捡起那张字条，纸上似乎还有淡淡的香气。

“感谢您这一天的陪同，这个生日也没那么糟糕了。你确实是个好人，也许我们以后还会再见的。”

落款处没有姓名，红色墨水在纸上洇成了十字形状。

那只是谢伊无所事事的日常中稍微显得不那么寻常的一天。脱离了兄弟会的男人依旧游走在纽约街头与莫林根之间，凭自己的想法去行动，自由而迷茫。但一切还好，彼时他还没有太多需要烦恼的事情，尽管有时会在噩梦中惊醒。

后来，他收到了一封来自门罗上校的信，与那份遗失的手稿。

后来，他留下了门罗上校的圣殿骑士指环。

后来的后来，前刺客成为了一名圣殿骑士，彻底落实了“叛徒”之名。

再次遇见温妮莎，是在圣殿骑士内部的一场宴会。

谢伊并不习惯圣殿骑士内部的社交方式。他明白圣殿骑士里也有不少人对他这个叛变过来的前刺客抱有怀疑与排斥，但那与他无关，他也不在意。他坐在宴会的阴影处，躲开了热闹与音乐。肯威大团长曾几次提醒他要注意礼仪，可他的确无话可说，只得沉默。他与这些人毫无交集，客套与寒暄成了最聒噪的声音，就连吉斯特也能游刃有余地应付社交。

远远的，他看到温妮莎出现在肯威大团长的身边。

记忆中的一些疑团解开了。

如果是温妮莎的话，她应当很适合在这种场合挽着一位绅士的手。而不是和他在拥挤的下层的酒馆，伴着那些水手的调子，在众人的哄笑声中笨拙地跳一支来自爱尔兰乡村的舞蹈。

谢伊突然释然了，如果把那场邂逅当作来自教团的提前的面试，是不是就不用再记挂？

他望着那边许久，海尔森·肯威也没有注意到他的视线，低头同温妮莎说着话，神色缓和。但温妮莎似是看见他了。她抬起头，摇晃着酒杯，远远地朝他露出一个笑，转身和肯威大团长说了些什么，便提起裙摆朝他这边款款走来。她的脚步依旧轻快，这身繁复得可怕的裙子也没束缚住她。

肯威大团长没有反对，但谢伊确信他看见大团长的眉头皱了那么一点点，好像有点不高兴。

谢伊反而觉得更愉快了，他也不知道自己为何这么开心。他极力不让自己笑出声，仍保持着那副平静的好下属模样。

“我从未想过能在这儿再次遇到你。”

“但我猜中了，我猜我们还会见面的。”她说。肯威大团长也过来了，面色如常。“你们以前见过？”

“只是一次邂逅。”两个人的声音重叠在了一起，谢伊又想笑了。

温妮莎放下了酒杯，朝他伸出手，“那么，这次别踩我脚了？”

“非常乐意，希望你不会介意，我的确不擅长应对这种场合，温妮莎。啊，我还能这样叫你吗？”

果不其然，大团长的脸色好像又沉了一点。谢伊可不管，他承认他刚刚是故意的。他像一个真正的绅士那般，微微欠身。

他再一次握住了那只手。

End.


End file.
